James' Worries
by emuroo
Summary: As eleven yearold James Potter waits to get on the Hogwarts express he has no idea how many worries he will one day have. Part of the Reflections series, but you don't have to read them in order.  Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Any characters, places things or events that you recognize don't belong to me.

Dedication: This is dedicated to Melissa From Japan for suggesting that I do a reflection about James.

James' Worries

James Potter is an eleven year-old boy. He is standing on platform nine and three quarters waiting to get on the train to go to Hogwarts. Right now he is innocent, but one day he will have many worries.

One day he will worry about Remus Lupin's 'furry little problem.' Right now he doesn't know who the boy is, let alone that he turn's into a wolf once a month.

One day James will worry about Sirius Black. He will worry about the way his family treats him. Right now, he hates the entire Black family, not knowing that there is one boy among them who is different.

One day he will worry about Peter Pettigrew. Will he be able to be in classes with his friends if his grades don't improve? Now he has no idea that the mousy looking boy who passed him moments ago will become his friend. And then his murderer.

Some day James Potter will worry about whether Lily Evans will hate him forever. He will worry that she will never agree to go out with him. At the moment his only thought about the redhead saying goodbye to her family is that he wonders how loud she'd yell if he pulled her hair. He decides to do the experiment once he is on the train.

In the future James will worry about Severus Snape hexing him. He will worry about annoying the other boy as much as he can. Right now he only knows that he doesn't like the look of the greasy haired kid who is talking to the red haired girl.

In a few years Potter will worry about animagus transformations. Will he and his friends ever be successful and become animals to help their other friend? Now he can't imagine that he would ever have the desire to change into an animal. After all, what's the point?

Sooner than he can guess James will be worried about Lord Voldemort. He will wonder if his family and friends can survive this war. He won't realize that he is the one who needs the most protection. Now his biggest enemies are bullies and tough teachers.

In the near future James will worry about Lily Potter. He will worry about her dying on missions for the Order of the Phoenix. Right now he isn't sure that girls can fight, but he is sure that he wouldn't care about them even if they did.

One day he will worry about which of his friends is a traitor. Right now he can't believe that anyone he deems worthy of friendship could betray him.

Someday James will worry about Lily as she gives birth to his son. Right now he doesn't know how nerve-wracking something like that can be.

Soon he will worry about the Dark Lord killing his son. He will wonder why this has happened to him, to his family. Now he doesn't think that he wants to get married or be a father. Girls are _icky_ and kids are just annoying.

In the future James will worry about Peter staying safe so he can protect his secret. Right now he doesn't know why he would care about the boy he saw earlier.

One day he will worry that he won't be able to hold off Voldemort long enough for his wife and son to get away. Right now he has no idea that he will be killed on October 31, 1981. That his wife will die too, and his son will become a legend. The idea doesn't cross his mind, and, if it did, he would dismiss it as pure nonsense.

He is only thinking about school, about the excitement of starting at Hogwarts. He is wondering which house he will be in. He is hoping that it is Gryffindor.

He doesn't know that someday he will have many worries. He is just a Hogwarts first year, waiting to get on a train, and start an adventure. He doesn't know how many things will happen to him, or how many worries he'll have. He is simply an eleven year-old boy getting on a train.

Author's note: This one was sort of in future tense, or, at least, that was the idea. I'm not sure how well it worked though. This is part of a series called Reflections. They are about characters reflecting on a bunch of different things. There are four more, one about Luna, called Luna's Wishes, one about Snape entitled Snape's Dreams, one about Lily called Lily's Fears, and one about George called George's Not-Tears. I am asking for suggestions of characters whose reflections you want to see. I will dedicate the story to you if you suggest a character, as well as sending you a message when I put the story up. Please be nice and give me suggestions. I promise to respond to every review.


End file.
